Presently, there are artillery projectiles filled with liquids each contained in separate, sealed metal canisters positioned end to end. When the diaphragms of the mating ends of the canisters are ruptured the resultant mixture of liquid produces a toxic substance.
To control costs and to facilitate assembly of the canisters into projectiles in the field, it is desirable to employ "loose tolerances" in the design of the canisters. Therefore, a special seal in the projectile is required to prevent leakage and dispersion of the toxic substance over friendly troops prior to the projectile reaching its intended destination.
It has been found that a static seal, such as a clamped gasket is inefficient. Additionally, chevron-type blade shaft-seals and solid O-ring type seals are examples of seals where the advancing pressure tends to force the seal into tighter contact with the mating structure to increase the seal's effectiveness as the pressure against the seal is increased, rather than deforming or distorting the seal so as to conform its shape to the chamber or cavity.
Alternatively, dynamic seals presently are driven by centrifugal force and demonstrate an increased sealing pressure as the spin rate is increased, require the utilization of external weights, levers and springs to facilitate their operation.